Keep Going
by Camelhie
Summary: Porque un cuento de hadas sin final feliz no es suficiente, ¿verdad? Ahora ella está en ese lugar con todos esos ricos bastardos tan extraños. En Ouran, mantener su cordura intacta resulta casi tan dificil como la busqueda de fragmentos.
1. I

_Los personajes no son de mi autoría, lamentablemente._

* * *

**Keep Going**

Chapter One

Acurrucada en una esquina de su cuarto, Kagome abrazó con fuerza la almohada entre sus brazos. Su melena azabache parecía un trapeador esa mañana y aunque ella normalmente se hubiese esforzado en aplacarlo no estaba en absoluto de humor.

Pasos tímidos se escucharon por el pasillo y lentamente, la puerta se deslizó con suavidad. Un niño de al menos diez años se hizo paso en la habitación, caminando directamente en donde se encontraba.

Alzando su cabeza, reconoció— Souta—su voz sonaba como si no la hubiese usado en bastante tiempo, lo cual era el caso.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, él se arrodilló frente a su hermana mayor— Tienes que recuperarte, nee-chan, vuelve a ser tú por favor—su mano tomó la suya— no puedes quedarte aquí y dejarnos a todos a fuera—utilizó su última carta— _Ellos no habrían querido que terminases así._

Él se mordió los labios, sabiendo lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo. Hacía un par de semanas su hermana había regresado desde la otra época y aunque él la había visto muchas veces enojada por algo estúpido que había dicho o hecho el "de orejas de perros" esta vez no podría compararse.

Al parecer, el pozo ya no funcionaba. Eso era algo que habían logrado sacarle. Pronto también aprendieron que Inuyasha era una palabra tabú a pesar de que no tenían mucha idea de que es lo que había sucedido… a pesar de que sospechaba que su madre tenía más conocimiento que su abuelo y él.

Observando los ojos de diferente color que los suyos, y la enorme preocupación en ellos, repentinamente Kagome asintió y acarició cariñosamente su cabeza, revolviendo los cabellos oscuros similares a los propios— Está bien, otouto.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó los rasgos aniñados, pero súbitamente un bostezo escapó de sus labios. Al parecer, no era la única que no había dormido mucho por la noche. Haciendo un gesto en dirección a su cama, lo invitó como en los viejos tiempos a dormir con ella. Ninguno tardó mucho en acomodarse, apoyándose en el calor fraternal.

_Mmm,_ ella cerró los ojos con cansancio, _yo solo quiero que el dolor se pase, pero Souta tiene razón, no puedo seguir así. _Suspiró, escuchando la respiración suave del otro ocupante bajo las colchas. _No es como si morirme de tristeza hará algo bueno, ¿no? _

Poco a poco el sueño tiró de su consciencia, durmiéndose tan profundamente que ni siquiera se alertó cuando otra persona más ingresó al cuarto. Contemplando en silencio a sus dos hijos, mamá Higurashi tomó una decisión y se dirigió a buscar cierta tarjeta del hombre que hacía poco había estado en el templo.

Él no era alguien que conocía pero la historia contada y el hecho de que podía decir quién era precisamente su hija la había ayudado a confiar en él. Al parecer, ya era tiempo de aceptar esa ayuda ofrecida.

Luego de hallar el papel con el número escrito, fue hacia el comedor y marcó. Segundos después el sonido de que alguien había levantado el teléfono se escuchó.

— Buenas tardes, Taisho-san, me gustaría poder hablar con usted si no está muy ocupado…

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios serán muy apreciados._


	2. II

_Los personajes no son de mi autoría, lamentablemente._

* * *

**Keep Going**

Chapter Two

Cuando Kagome despertó ya era de mediodía y estaba sola en su habitación. Con ganas de un buen baño, removió su cajón hasta encontrar una camiseta grande y un par de pantalones, acostumbrada a su continuo uso. Obviamente, un uniforme escolar no es la opción ideal para correr por bosques infectados de demonios.

Sintiéndose más humana luego de la ducha, bajó por las escaleras hacia el comedor, husmeando el aire para comprobar si su madre ya había estado cocinando algo. Efectivamente lo hacía notó con rapidez ante el apetitoso aroma que flotaba desde la cocina.

— Kaa-san—saludó, acercándose a la mujer que tarareaba mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

Ella se detuvo, girándose para dedicarle una gran sonrisa maternal— ¡Kagome-chan! Me alegra verte levanta, ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

Asintiendo, miró tímidamente— Lo siento, kaa-san.

Ella alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente— No hay nada por lo que debas sentirte culpable, hija. Sólo nunca olvides que pase lo que pase tu familia siempre estará para ti, ¿sí?

Reprimiendo las lágrimas, se lanzó a sus brazos, acurrucándose como hacía tiempo no hacía en los brazos de su madre, siendo rodeada instantáneamente. Acariciándole el cabello, le murmuró lo mucho que la quería y lo orgullosa que estaba por lo que era.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza sin que la mujer lo viese. _"No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder sentir lo mismo, mamá"_

* * *

_La cuchilla cortó profundamente,_

_dejando la herida que no deja de sangrar._

_Si la cubro con vendas no se verá,_

_y es una lástima, porque así tampoco sanará._

* * *

A kilometros del Templo Higurashi, un muchacho miraba ansiosamente el reloj. _Falta menos, falta menos,_ pensó emocionando, jugueteando con un yo-yo entre sus dedos. Cerca de él, detrás de un escritorio de roble otro hombre de extraños rasgos leía unos papeles que parecían ser de vital importancia.

El más joven suspiró con frustración, deseando que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Su ceño se arrugó en molestia y clavó sus ojos verdes en su acompañante hasta que la paciencia de éste mermó lo suficiente como para darle una mirada en blanco.

— ¿Ya podemos ir?—inquirió, sonando como un niño ansioso que desea ir a conseguir un juguete nuevo muy esperado.

Sin pestañear siquiera él dio su única respuesta— No es tiempo aún.

Resoplando para sí mismo, él volvió su mirada al pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Después de quinientos años seguía siendo su juguete preferido.

Fue un regalo de su _madre_ después de todo.

Media hora más tarde el teléfono celular sonó y el joven sonrió entusiasta, incorporándose de su lugar en un sillón de un solo salto. — ¡Yatta! Vamos, Sesshomaru, es hora de ver a Kagome-kaa-san.

No tardó nada en desaparecer por la puerta.

Con una habitual gracia, el hombre se levantó, dejando a un lado una ordenada pila de hojas. Ninguno de sus movimientos mostró signo de impaciencia o nerviosismo, sin embargo, mientras sus _dos_ brazos se estiraron para coger su saco un suave destello de emoción pasó por sus impasibles ojos dorados.

Y eso era mucho para alguien como Sesshomaru Taisho, uno de los mayores magnates del mundo, el cubo de hielo "humano".

* * *

_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. ¿Unos segundos más para escribir tu opinión y pulsar el botón de envían son demasiado además de esto? *hace ojitos de cachorro*_


	3. III

**Keep Going**

Chapter Three

Kagome miró en blanco, si mostrar ningún desacuerdo ante la aversión de su hermano menor— Dile que no estoy disponible.

Souta bufó— Ya se lo dije, pero insiste en pasar a ver cómo te encuentras, onee-san.

Soltando un suspiro, pasó una mano por su cabello— Vale, supongo que tendré que ir—calzándose unas pantuflas, caminó en dirección a la entrada de su casa para lidiar con su ex-compañero, dejando al niño a sus cosas.

Abriendo la puerta, se enfrentó al muchacho de cabello café con una sonrisa cortés forzada— Buenas tardes, Hojo-kun, Souta me dijo que me buscaba.

Ruborizandose ligeramente, él murmuró— Hola Higurashi-chan, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba, después de su terrible infección por comer hongos venenosos, y bueno, como me enteré de su expulsión—nerviosamente, le entregó una caja con unas frutas dentro— son manzanas, son buenas para el estómago… y si quiere hablar con alguien, bueno… yo…—el rubor en su cara aumentó.

Aceptando el regalo pensó en una rápida forma para conseguir el momento incómodo ido que no implicase la conformidad para una cita. Ahora que no estaban sus amigas instándole a aceptar era un poco mucho más fácil— Muchas gracias por esto, Hojo-kun. Pero aún me siento un poco débil, ya sabes…

Con tristeza, él asintió en entendimiento— No importa, Higurashi-chan, espero que encuentre mucho mejor—una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro repentinamente— Si el sábado se encuentra mejor, siéntete libre de llamarme y podemos ir al cine.

— Está bien—no sabía que otra cosa decir que no sonase grosero.

Cuando él se fue, Kagome aprovechó para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de su casa, una mueca en su rostro. _No estoy para esto… yo solo… _Enroscando sus brazos en sus piernas, curvó sus labios con amargura_, lo que es cargar con un maldito corazón roto._

Ella no era precisamente alguien de maldecir pero en algunos casos frustrantes.

Sus tren de pensamiento tropezó en el carril cuando una sensación familiar cosquilleo su cuerpo. _Youkai,_ pensó con alarme mientras se reincorporaba. Estaban cerca, casi en el santuario. Escaneando el área se alivió al comprobar que toda su familia estaba en la casa, su madre en la cocina, su abuelo y su hermano en su dormitorio.

_Se suponía que ya no existen demonios en esta época_, revisó cuidadosamente su propio reiki, consciente de aquellos youkai eran muy fuertes al sentir la quema como si estuviese tocando una antorcha, _o quizás yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para percibir su presencia. _

Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento. Su preocupación aumentó al darse cuenta de que no tenía su arco encima, ya que había sido roto en la última batalla. _Simplemente genial, _gimió.

Su madre bajó justo en ese momento, su cara con una expresión sospechosa— Kagome—su mirada pasó de ella a la puerta y viceversa— supongo que ya están aquí.

_¿Eh?_ Mostrándose confundida, inquirió— ¿Cómo que ya están aquí? ¿Hablas de los youkai? ¿Los conoces?

Mamá Higurashi contestó misteriosamente— No mucho, pero alguien de aquí sí— y caminó hacia la puerta con su hija tras sus pasos protectoramente.

Recibió a sus invitados con una sonrisa suave— Taisho-san, Taisho-sama, pasen por favor.

Haciéndose a un lado permitió la entrada de ambos, y Kagome no pudo evitar segundos antes lo _familiar_ se sentían las dos auras cercanas.

Sus ojos se ampliaron entre el shock y la incredulidad al ver a dos conocidas personas.

— Ha pasado un tiempo, kaa-san—un joven de cabello rojo habló, sus ojos brillantes y verdes puestos en ella.

— Unos 500 años, Miko—su compañero de larga melena añadió.

—Shippou… Sesshomaru…—sus ojos se agrietaron en la emoción.

Y se _desmayó._

* * *

_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿qué tal tu opinión? Amaría saber si te gusta o no._

**En respuesta**:

**_María_: **¡Hola! Mucho gusto :), bienvenida a mi fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado :D y sí, la verdad es que busqué muchos fics de este tipo pero en español no hay casi nada y los de inglés están mayormente descontinuados, así que lo pensé y me dije "¿por qué no?" Soy feliz al ver que a alguien le gustó mi fic :D :D muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un mensaje, de enserio :')


	4. IV

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben._

* * *

**Keep Going**

Chapter IV

Podría decirse que sin duda Kagome era una chica valiente. Había descubierto un mundo antiguo al ser arrastrada por el pozo de su casa por una mujer ciempiés, que una joya legendaria había estado en su cuerpo y que todas las leyendas contadas –o la mayoría- por su abuelo eran reales. Mikos y youkai existían… lo habían hecho –supuestamente-.

No se había desmayado al descubrir un muchacho clavado a un árbol con orejas de perro, ni cuándo se había visto obligada a participar en la búsqueda de los fragmentos ni al pasar tantas cosas más. Tampoco cuando había terminado en el esqueleto gigante de un perro demonio, el _padre _del chico hanyou y del otro demonio perro que los había atacado.

Indudablemente ella tenía un estómago y una voluntad fuerte.

Sin embargo, todos tienen su límite, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Kagome había pasado dos años de su vida quinientos años en el pasado para terminar enamorada de alguien que tenía su corazón puesto en alguien _muerto_ y que la comparaba constantemente con ella, para formar una familia con un monje pervertido, una exterminadora de demonios que se había convertido en la hermana nunca tenida y un zorro youkai que había prácticamente adoptado como su hijo. ¿Y para qué? Para que luego de todo esto su corazón se rompiese y su estúpido autoestima se baje notoriamente, sin olvidar el detalle de que había terminado nuevamente en su época, con las noticias de que había sido expulsada por su larga lista de faltas y tenía sus "amigas" enojadas con ella por guardarles secretos.

El destino era autentica perra a veces, ¿no? Bueno, ella tenía que salir adelante, así lo había decidido… hasta que las cosas nuevamente habían terminado siendo dado vueltas.

Pero no podía quejarse mucho. Estaba realmente emocionada de que su _hijo_ estuviese vivo y feliz, incluso ver a algo similar a un antiguo amigo como lo era Sesshomaru le dejaba una sensación de cosquilleo emotivo en su estómago. No iba a negarlo, siempre había pensado que ya no había youkai en su época pero era bueno que se equivocara sobre ello. Al menos tenía una parte de su pasado en su presente.

La tarde había pasado rápidamente después de que recuperase la consciencia y enfrentara el hecho de que no había sido alguna extraña clase de sueño, que ellos verdaderamente estaban ahí. Que el muchacho guapo había sido una vez el pequeño que dormía en su saco de dormir con ella y que el hombre imponente había sido a quien le había devuelto el brazo una vez.

El rato había sido usado para la charla, más entre Shippou y Kagome ya que aunque mucho tiempo había pasado Sesshomaru seguía siendo alguien de ahorrar palabras. Al menos estaba un poco más expresivo. Solo un _poquito_ pero le era suficiente. Verlos y hablarles le era suficiente.

Su no tan pequeño niño zorro era un famoso mangaka y un socio, al igual que heredero del youkai perro, quien era un famoso propietario y negociante con empresas dedicadas a la industria tanto textil como farmacéutica, al igual que otras menores. Sesshomaru no sería él sino estuviese buscando constantemente la superación de sí mismo, ¿verdad?

Lo que más le había sorprendido era que habían tenido sus movimientos monitoreados desde el principio por lo que sabían su situación y Shippou no había tenido ningún problema en mencionarle que de ahora en más él sería el responsable de la financiación de la educación de tanto ella como su hermano.

Al principio había querido negarse pero sus argumentos habían caído en bolsa rota y al final su rendición había sido inminente. Él volvería al día siguiente por la mañana para hablar de sus estudios y más, y cuando la noche cayó y ambos se fueron, Kagome tenía tantos sentimientos dando vueltas por su cuerpo que sólo deseaba dormir y darles frente más tarde.

En medio de la madrugada sin poder pegar un ojo, reflexionó sobre todo lo pasado y una sonrisa se acurrucó en sus labios. _Quizás no sea tan difícil seguir adelante… ahora que sé que ambos siguen vivos… _Aspiró profundamente y se acomodó más, un pensamiento asaltando su mente. _Quizás él esté vivo también…_

_Inuyasha…_

Sacudió su cabeza. No era hora para pensar en él, no quería hacerlo. La herida seguía fresca después de todo.

* * *

En otra parte, Akitsuki Shippou sonreía ampliamente mientras preparaba un par de folletos. Él ya tenía en mente donde enviaría a su querida madre pero no sabía muy bien qué pensaría de ir a una escuela de ricos. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Tal vez si le decía _quién_ iba allí aceptaría más fácilmente.

Con ese pensamiento esperanzador guardó en su maletín las pancartas y fue a por un baño. Si Kagome-kaa-san decía que sí tenía una interesante apuesta –más bien idea- que compartir con ella sobre cierta situación. Silbando felizmente ante la previsión de una travesura pensó en que quizás lo mejor sería hablar con Mullido-sama primero, no sería que después se enojase.

Ugg. No era conveniente molestar a Suave y Sedoso. A pesar de que uno pensaría que los años le quitarían el estrés y el estreñimiento. Rió entre dientes. Era una buena cosa que él no pudiese leer su mente o sabía Kami en cuantos problemas se hallaría.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. _

_Si no es mucho problema, ¿te importaría regalarme un comentario tuyo? ;) Son el cielo para mí._


	5. V

**Keep Going**

_Chapter Five_

Kagome husmeó con curiosidad las fotos y no pudo evitar resoplar ante la ostentosidad de la escuela. Su ceja se crispó al ver la imagen de las niñas y el _uniforme_ que llevaban puesto— Shippou…

A su lado, él escondió su sonrisa maliciosa lo mejor posible antes de mirar inocentemente hacia ella— ¿Sí, kaa-san?

Si era sincera, Kagome no había tenido pretensiones en el asunto de la elección de donde continuar sus estudios. Sabía que de no ser por su hijo tendría problemas en encontrar otra, con su expediente ahora manchado. Sin embargo…

— ¿Realmente tendría que usar esto? —señaló el vestido amarillo fofo. Era como si estuviesen atrapados en los 1800, con esa silueta de magdalena.

Poniendo un dedo bajo su mentó para fingir que estaba pensando, él respondió— Bueno… si vas como una niña tendrías que usarlo.

Tragando grueso, ella suspiró. _¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no puede ser algo más cómodo o normal?_

Rodeando los hombros de la muchacha, comentó despreocupadamente— A menos que no fuese como una chica, claro.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y giró su cabeza hacia él— ¿De qué estás hablando, Shippou? _Soy _una chica.

Riendo entre dientes, él se explicó— Ya lo sé, mamá, sólo estaba pensando en un tipo de apuesta… —inclinando su rostro hacia ella, ambos comenzaron una larga charla sobre ello.

* * *

Lunes llegó con una rapidez sorprendente, y Kagome no pudo evitar rememorar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Había cierta felicidad revoloteando en su estómago, tanto como la expectación y el nerviosismo, más no podía dejar que eso se mostrase en su rostro.

Al final el trato entre ella y su hijo adoptivo era el de disimular ser un niño. Era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta de que ella tenía ciertas "parte" que un varón obviamente no debía poseer. Ah, y el cabello largo, que según lo dicho por Shippou en esa escuela era sólo permitido para las niñas.

Sin embargo, sin importar las rocas en su camino no iba a cortarse el pelo ni retractarse de su apuesta. Primero, aunque pocos lo sabían el cabello de una persona era un lugar natural donde almacenar su reiki, una razón por la que la mayoría de los demonios preferían mantenerlo así. Segundo, ella no estaba echando abajo la única oportunidad de vestirse con algo que no fuera esa cosa amarilla.

Además, no era de las personas que se rinden con facilidad. –Había _demasiadas _pruebas de ello- Así que, Kagome tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para engañar a los demás.

_Quizás no sea tan difícil como lo creí, _se dijo, contemplando su reflejo en el enorme espejo de su nueva habitación. Su ahora escuela quedaba lejos de su casa así que se mantendría con su hijo durante la semana y luego iría con su familia en el fin de semana. _Estas vendas sí que hacen el truco._

Esconder sus pechos era fue una de las cosas que debió que hacer para asegurarse de que nadie se enterase de su género real por lo que había procurado envolver su vientre y la parte de arriba con tiras suaves y blancas. El uniforme azul era holgado por lo que encubría bien todo.

También debió hacer algo con su rostro, ya que aunque nunca se había sentido especialmente hermosa sí era claramente femenina. _Pero, _sonrió ligeramente, _uno nunca tendría que subestimar un correcta forma de peinar… ni un ligero encanto de zorro. _

Mendigar a su hijo ayuda no había costado tanto al final. Al menos había logrado obtener que sus rasgos se enfriasen ligeramente y ya no mostrasen esa forma tan de niña. Colocar unos mechones lisos de cabello sobre uno de sus ojos también le había ayudado, a pesar de que su voz no había recibido ayuda alguna.

_Tendré que ir por el tipo silencioso, entonces_, decidió, encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle mucho. Internamente se preguntó si debería de sentirse más preocupada, fastidiada o algo por ir disfrazada del sexo opuesto pero…

_Seguramente es por Haruhi,_ suspirò, pensando en su prima, quien según las fuentes de Shippou iba a Ouran, donde ella también estudiaría. _A ella nunca le importaron este tipo de cosas,_ sacudiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo la promesa de buscarla al poner un pie en el lugar, tomó el maletín negro que descansaba sobre su cama.

_Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal resulta._

* * *

_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic. Y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría pediré tu opinión sobre él. Amaría saber si te gusta o no, lo que piensas de él ;) c:_

_**En respuesta**:_

**Lady Lucirnaga: **¡Hola! Mucho gusto :), me alegra de verte aquí en mi fic. Muchas gracias por el comentario y el favs ;) en cuando a lo que dices, ¡vaya! No me he dado cuenta de ello :/ Podrías señalarme donde lo hago, soy bastante poco –nada- observadora ._. por eso me encanta cuando me comentan sobre mis errores y certezas :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo c: Y no te hagas ningún problema, eres libre de criticarme todo lo que deseas, si con "continúa pronto" una no crece como escritora, ¿verdad? ;) Jajaja, muy bien! Estos capis son un poco aburridos pero ya vendrá la acción *ojos brillante* xDD


	6. VI

**Keep Going**

Chapter Six

El viaje no fue lo que uno llamaría largo. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta ya se hallaba contemplando el enorme establecimiento, y vaya que no se habían privado de nada para hacerlo si desde afuera ya se percibía la ostentosidad.

Despidiéndose del chofer, entró a la escuela y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director para obtener su horario. Lamentablemente no había ningún cartel o flechas que le indicase la dirección correcta, y si existía algo de lo que ella podía quejarse era de su sentido de orientación.

Una experiencia en el pasado no proveía todo lo que uno esperaría.

Suspirando en su interior, se acercó a una de las niñas, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de los chillidos apresurados que lanzaban a cada paso que ella daba. Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul –realmente intentaba parecer masculino y eso-, preguntó:

— La dirección—dio una mirada tranquila pero fría, felicitándose mentalmente por su voz— ¿sabes dónde está?

Con las mejillas rojas, ella señaló temblorosamente hacia la izquierda— Es por ahí… derecho.

Asintiendo, echó su cabello hacia atrás y siguió la trayectoria señalada, soltando un leve "gracias" mientras recapacitaba sobre su opinión en la dificultad del asunto, quizás fingir ser hombre sería más fácil de lo que había creído. Las esquinas de sus labios se acurrucaron en la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Quien sabía, tal vez y se divertía con ello.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó las miradas interesadas en ella de parte de las muchachas, ni tampoco los ojos azules que accidentalmente la habían descubierto y observaban su elegante caminar con emociones enturbiadas.

Afortunadamente halló el lugar buscado sin ningún contratiempo y fijándose en una mujer con aspecto de secretaria se aproximó a ella, quien no tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de su presencia.

— Oh—una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro— Higurashi-san, ¿verdad? Suoh-sama me informó que vendrías—tomando un par de hojas, se las entregó— este es tu horario y…—miró hacia atrás de Kagome y volvió a sonreír— Ootori-san se encuentra aquí ya, él será tu compañero de curso y tu guía.

La sacerdotisa se giró hacia atrás para descubrir a su nuevo acompañante. Era alto, fino y usaba lentes, sin omitir la obviamente sonrisa falsa que llevaba estampada. Encogiendose de hombros mentalmente, asintió a la mujer como despedida y se acercó al muchacho.

— Bienvenido a Ouran, Higurashi-san, si me acompañas.

En silencio, ella lo siguió, fijándose en los colores de su aura. _Mmm, que interesante. Es algo similar a Miroku._ Dejando a un lado el pinchazo en su corazón al pensar en el nombre de uno de sus más importantes amigos –que no volvería a ver-, pensó con burla en que a pesar de todo el azul que poseía, había betas de rojo profundo –_pasión, ¿eh? Vaya chico-_ y algunas negras –_oscuridad, daño-._

_Bueno, no puedo decir que es un poco escalofriante con esa expresión de plástico pero supongo que no soy nadie para juzgarlo. _Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia adelante, ella ignoró la sensación de ser vigilada no solo precisamente por el chico a su derecha.

Al mismo tiempo, el tercer hijo se esforzaba por extraer la más mínima pista de información de su cabeza sobre el chico nuevo. No recordaba haber oído ningún "Higurashi" antes pero si sólo se ofrecía una entrada para un estudiante especial no podía ser plebeyo. Además, la forma en la que se movía era demasiada grácil y firme para alguien que no haya sido educado desde niño en la forma, algo que él estaba seguro que los padres de hijos de clase baja-mediana no hacían.

_Aunque si lo veo bien,_ interiormente él destacó que no parecía un japonés puro ya que aunque su cabello era negro y largo _-¿qué chico lo traía de esa forma en esos tiempos actuales?_\- tenía ciertamente un brillo azulado, al igual que el color de sus ojos. Si bien tenía buenos ejemplos de estudiantes con genética oriental y rasgos no tanto, el color claro de ellos era demasiado extraño.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que fuera algún hijo ilegitimo como Tamaki?, él se preguntó, eso explicaría también porque no tenía ninguna información sobre él. Bueno, ya lo descubriría. Nada podría resistirse a sus dotes en internet.

Sin embargo, también podría intentar la recopilación directamente en el joven. Mientras no mostrase un interés claro sino el que cualquiera tendría...

— No he oído el nombre Higurashi antes—comentó casualmente, ajustándose los lentes cuando la mirada cielo se posó sobre la suya con una indiferencia indescriptible hasta que finalmente respondió.

—… Hn.

Eso había sonado un poco... bueno, muy similar a Mori. ¿Quizás fuesen parientes? _Lo averiguaré,_ prometió, ni bien tuviese su computadora entre sus manos. Higurashi Kagome no sería ninguna clase de misterio más.

_-Tal vez sólo estaba un poco picado por esa respuesta. No cualquiera lo ignora (al poder de su apellido) de una forma tan pronunciada _-

En otra línea, Kagome pensó en el estoico demonio que alguna vez había devuelto cierta parte faltante y se preguntó si era una buena idea seguir con su personaje basado en él. Lo cierto es que necesitaba a alguien para tomar como ejemplo.

Elegirlo sería inteligente, ya que después de todo ella iba por el estilo de alguien bastante antisocial, retraído y tranquilo. Así sería más fácil pasar como un hombre, sin que nadie pudiese preguntar por su voz curiosamente _femenina._

_Pero tengo que estar en un club…_

Contempló la idea de interrogar al chico a su lado pero rápidamente lo descartó a favor de buscar por su propia cuenta. _Todavía tengo una semana después de todo. _

Además, ella tenía otro asunto primero en su lista de prioridades.

— Higurashi-san, ya estamos aquí. Avisaré al profesor su llegada—él se le adelantó, atravesando la puerta marrón sobre la cual colgaba un gran rectángulo rojo donde rezaba "2-A".

Estacionándose en la entrada, observó la interacción entre el joven y el encargado, hasta que éste último hizo un gesto en su dirección para invitarlo a ingresar.

— Clase, desde hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante entre nosotros, por favor, cuiden de su compañero, Higurashi Kagome-san.

"Él" apareció en ese mismo momento, con una postura indiferente a todos y una expresión tranquila. Entre todos los susurros apresurados, dio una inclinación de cabeza breve y luego volvió su vista al profesor.

— Estoy enterado de que Ootori-san será su guía, así que te sentaras detrás de él, ¿está bien?

Dándole una mirada aburrida se deslizó hasta el sitio correspondiente, advirtiendo la expresión curiosa del chico a un lado de su supuesto orientador. Su aura chillaba en amarillo, y por extraño que sonase parecía estar intentando esconder las rayas de dolor y tristeza que lo empañaban.

_Mmm_. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana, admirando el enorme árbol de Sakura. _Me pregunto si este lugar es tan tranquilo como dijo Shippou, o si hay más que tendré que soportar. _Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente. _Yo sólo quiero tranquilidad. Ese estúpido cuento de hadas roto fue suficiente para mí._

_**Pobre Kagome, si tan sólo ella lo supiese.**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Eres totalmente bienvenido a contarme tu opinión, ¡de enserio! :) sería el cielo para mí ^^_

**Respuestas:**

**Maia**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me esfuerzo en esos aspectos, aunque sé que puedo despistarme un poco y dejar pasar algún dedillo. Si ves algo así, por favor, no dudes en avisarme. ¡Se bienvenida a mi fic! C:

**María**: Ya se encontrarán ;) ya lo verás. Muchas por leer y comentar.

_Psstt. Una cosita. Estuve buscando el apellido de Tamaki y me aparecen dos versiones: Suou y Suoh. :/ Yo me quedé con la última, que es como aparece en la wiki pero si alguno tiene información relacionada sea libre de contar ;) :D_

_Siendo eso todo, ¡mucha suerte en su día! Espero y lo hayan disfrutado :_)


	7. VII

Sí, lo sé. Mucha tardanza para este mísero capítulo… pero lo he hecho con todo mi amor y espero que eso cuente para ustedes. Incluso he escrito el doble de lo usual :') ¿abrazos para mí igual?

* * *

Keep Going

Chapter Seven

Desde su asiento atrás del personaje de gafas, Kagome fue capaz de analizar a sus dos compañeros perfectamente, al igual que a otros que la rodeaban. Pensó que había sido bastante gracioso descubrir a Ootori-san buscando alguna información sobre un tal Higurashi.

Él obviamente, como cualquier mortal, había sido engañado por el aspecto indiferente y el aura de "no me interesa lo que pasa" que emitía. Era demasiado fácil engañar a las personas sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento espiritual, la hacía casi sentir culpable.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en rendirse. Su nivel de conocimiento informático no prendería una vela frente a su "hijo" así que era, en pocas palabras, tiempo tirado a la borda. _Bueno, _se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no era su problema.

La clase corría lentamente con lecciones ya vistas en su periodo de confinamiento autoimpuesto. En su tristeza, ira y dolor, Kagome había forzado sus límites en sus estudios como un intento de proyectar su mente fuera de esos sentimientos (de todos modos, ella siempre había sido una muy buena estudiante). Sin embargo, tardaría tiempo en sanar sus heridas.

Fue pura suerte que tiempo despué, el timbre resonó en el aula marcando el final de la hora. Ella dejó que la mayoría de los alumnos hiciesen su camino hacia afuera antes de comenzar a moverse, impávida ante los dos personajes diferentes que se hallaban a su frente.

— Ohoho, ¡bienvenido a la prestigiosa Ouran, mi buen amigo! Soy Suoh Tamaki y estaré encantado de ser tu guía— _exuberante_ parecía ser una buena palabra para describir la presentación del sujeto, más un detalle no pasó desapercibido para ella. _Suoh, como el director. Debe ser el hijo ilegitimo del que Shippou me habló. No es como si me importase de todos modos_.

Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, respondió— Higurashi Kagome, un gusto—_supongo,_ añadió, apretando la mano ofrecida como saludo.

Tendría que repensar su clasificación para el muchacho cuando al siguiente momento soltando un chillido, lo apretó en un abrazo asfixiante— ¡Tan lindo y chiquito! —sonaba inquietantemente similar a una niña fan. _Tipo espeluznante. Y yo no soy "chiquito"._

— Disculpa—dijo, forzando su paciencia— ¿Podría soltarme?

En realidad significaba "o me sueltas o te hago soltarme" pero él no tendría por qué saberlo aún, ¿verdad?

Un segundo después del rechazo, una expresión de tristeza dramática apareció en el rostro del rubio— Kagome-kun es malo—murmuró, dedicándole una mirada antes de "acusarlo" con el otro joven.

Suspirando e ignorando la escena de su mejor amigo, Kyouya se arregló sus anteojos y sonrió al "chico" más pequeño— Higurashi-kun, permítame escoltarlo a su siguiente clase. Puedo enseñarle donde se encuentran los lugares más importantes durante el almuerzo.

Él asintió, tomando su maletín con gracilidad y siguiendo su paso con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, antes se irse se detuvo. _Maldito mi buen corazón_— Suoh-san, ¿no desea acompañarnos?

— ¡Ajá! —con una milagroso recuperación prácticamente se arrojó hacia ellos— Sabía que no podía serte tan indiferente—acariciando su cabello con galantería le sonrió brillantemente— ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Una vocecita en su interior advirtió que de alguna forma tendría que acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento estrafalario tarde o temprano. _Me pregunto si el Instituto Lobelia no hubiese sido mejor opción… _Sacudió ese pensamiento a distancia. _No. Sin Haruhi no sería lo mismo._

Ahora, si tan solo pudiese ir por ella.

* * *

Luego de dos horas de matemática, una materia a la que sí prestó totalmente su atención, el timbre volvió a sonar marcando la hora del almuerzo. Con el estómago bastante vacío, Kagome se movió dentro de su papel con indiferencia, no teniendo mucho cuidado con los comentarios del hijo del director.

_Es bastante molesto, _pensó, _pero algo adorable también. _Como un perrito juguetón que necesita constantemente mimos y hace de cada gesto una escena de teatro. _Al menos no es tan falso como Ootori-san_, añadió, pensando en las constantes sonrisas del muchacho.

Aunque ella no podía quejarme mucho. Después de todo, estaba fingiendo ser alguien que no era. (Muy en el fondo, una partecita estaba feliz de no ser Kagome-Kagome, porque si no, el dolor podría ser fácilmente descubierto detrás de sus risas. Ella nunca había sido buena mentirosa de todas formas)

En el comedor, los susurros los siguieron como sus propias sombras. Las niñas murmuraban acerca de un tal club de Host y parecían estar especialmente dedicadas acerca de que el nuevo alumno perteneciese a él. Sin embargo, si era uno donde esos dos personajes iban no era necesariamente uno al que quisiese asistir.

— Hey, Kyouya, hay que presentar a Kagome-kun al resto—propuso alegremente, el coqueto de ojos violetas— Mira, mira, por allí están los gemelos—rápidamente tiró de ambos en la dirección determinada.

Se detuvieron frente a dos jóvenes físicamente iguales, con el cabello rojo y traviesos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, las diferencias en sus auras eran claras para ella.

— ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! Tengo a alguien a quien presentarles. Él es Kagome-kun, nuestro nuevo compañero en 2A. —lo señaló con efusividad.

Dando una inclinación de cabeza se vio por presentado, más obviamente no era suficiente para los "gemelos demoníacos". — ¡Bienvenido a bordo, Kagome-kun! —saludaron, demasiado amistosos. Ella tenía hermano y un zorro como hijo así que no le pasó desapercibido la mirada que ambos se dieron antes de interrumpir en su espacio personal.

— Así que…

—Dinos…

— Hikaru—se nombró el de cuya aura era mucho más chillona.

—Y Kaoru—se señaló, haciendo gala de un color más tranquilo pero con sombras rayándolo. Luego se dieron idénticas expresiones de confusión— espera un momento, ¿no era yo Hikaru? ¡Tú eres Kaoru, Kaoru!

El otro parpadeó— Mmm. Creo que tienes razón—sonrió— ¡olvida lo que dijimos, entonces! ¡Yo soy Kaoru y él es Hikaru! ¡Mucho gusto!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Interrumpió, Tamaki acusadoramente— No engañen al pobre de Kagome-kun, gemelos del demonio.

— Pero Señor…—se quejaron a dúo.

— Tamaki, ¿no querías que conociera a todos? Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai ya deben haber salido de su clase—terminó con facilidad la disputa entre los tres. El llamado sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu, Kyoya! —Buscó entre las mesas, curvó las comisuras de sus labios al descubrir a dos figuras entrando al enorme salón— ¡Por allí están! Vamos, vamos—arrastró a su mejor amigo y al chico de cabello negro y largo.

Esta vez, frente a ellos había tanto un pequeño rubio miel -¿y ella era la escuincle?- y un alto chico que exhumaba tranquilidad. Siempre era curioso descubrir los colores de las personas, y ésta vez no era diferente. El enano tenía cierta fortaleza bordeada de tonos pasteles, marcando la dulzura y la fuerza, mientras que el azul profundo y claro centrado en su acompañante sugería una personalidad calma y enfocada.

— Tama-chan, Kyouya-chan—saludó, el loli-shota, y luego miró al extraño— Ohh, ¿alguien nuevo? —con una sonrisa adorable, continuó— Hola, soy Haninozuka Mitsukuni, pero puedes llamarme Honey-sempai, él es mi primo, Morinozuka Takashi—indicó al otro, quien cabeceó en respuesta.

— Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, veo que ya se han presentado a la nueva oveja, Higurashi Kagome-kun—tirando del nombrado en un abrazo, dijo— ¿no es lindo?

Kagome suspiró— Suoh-san, suélteme, por favor.

— Frío, muy frío—lloriqueó instantáneamente, rompiendo el agarre para su suerte.

Una risa se escuchó al margen de los murmullos— Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que Haruhi era el único que podía lograr algo así tan rápidamente—uno de los gemelos comentó, apareciendo casi mágicamente en uno de sus lados.

El comentario atrajo su atención. _¿No están ellos en 1? Podría ser…_— ¿Te refieres a Fujioka Haruhi-chan? —preguntó, hablando verdaderamente por primera vez. Ella notó rápidamente las miradas entre los muchachos, incluso el dramático estudiante volvió en sí.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —el otro gemelo inquirió, un tono de voz casi amenazante.

Arqueando una ceja, replicó— No veo cuál es tu asunto con eso—su mirada azul era lo suficientemente clara como para advertir que el terreno pisado no era específicamente seguro. Después de todo, ella había tenido que lidiar desde temprano con personajes arrogantes y fastidiosos, sin olvidar que su paciencia se hallaba corroída.

El muchacho frente a ella no tenía la culpa de que no estuviese acostumbrada a lidiar con tantas cabezas huecas ni sabría tampoco como sensible era debido a sus poderes. Sin embargo, tampoco lo eximía de haberla mirado como si le hubiese pedido su clave del banco. Ni que pareciese alguna clase de secuestrador.

_¿Por qué sigo aquí? _Realmente era bastante capaz de encontrar a su prima sin tener que colgar alrededor de ellos. Echando un mechón azulado hacia atrás, guardó sus manos en su chaqueta— sino les importa, voy a excusarme, hay algo que debo atender. Un _gusto_ haberlos conocido.

Moviéndose ágilmente entre ellos se fugó antes que pudiesen decir algo más, dejando atrás a los anfitriones… y a las niñas chismoseando embravecidamente. Si Kagome no habría querido llamar la atención pues… mal que le había salido.

_Lidiar con la gente es molesto,_ pensó, rememorando esos días en las que era un soplo de agua bendita. Pero ya no seguía siendo más una niña ingenua y feliz, sino más bien que su humor era generalmente espantoso a pesar de que intentaba cubrirlo. Su irritación era fácilmente sacada a flote y aún más cuando ciertos recuerdos pinchaban ante ciertos comportamientos.

Para su suerte, su tren de pensamiento se detuvo al llegar a un aula donde una presencia tiraba de la suya. Una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios mientras ingresaba, hallando a la persona buscada al fondo del salón, comiendo solitariamente su bento.

— Fujioka-san, espero no molestar…—comenzó, acercándose con tranquilidad hacia –curiosamente- la niña vestida como niño— pero me gustaría hablar con usted.

Ella/él parpadeó con levedad— ¿Le conozco?

Simulando una herida, miró con tristeza— Y yo que pensé que serías capaz de reconocer a tu prima…—sonrió ante su expresión— yo ya sabía que no te importaba lo de géneros pero nunca pensé que te encontraría en esta situación—cerró uno de sus ojos con picardía.

Haruhi abrió los ojos grandemente antes de balbucear— ¿Ka-Kagome-chan? ¿Pero cómo? —observó su disfraz.

— Una apuesta—respondió, sonriendo— ¿Y bien? ¿No me merezco un abrazo o algo? Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Levantándose, ella se acercó y la abrazó felizmente— Realmente ha pasado mucho, ¿no?

Sacudió su cabeza— Ni te lo imaginas—luego añadió— prometo contártelo todo pero después, no aquí—hizo un gesto vago indicando su alrededor.

Tomando asiento nuevamente, ella asintió— Está bien. Supongo que tengo mucho que contar también—curvó las comisuras de sus labios encantadoramente.

— Ya lo creo—se sentó a su lado— por cierto, te vez bien vestida así. Haruhi-chan parece de verdad Haruhi-kun. Me pregunto lo que el tío Ranka debió de haber pensado al verte de esa forma.

Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, contestó suspirando— Papá no fue muy feliz cuando corté mi cabello—confesó, tocando un mechón castaño— pero un niño de mi barrio me había pegado chicle y no es como si había algo más que hacer. Además, en este momento me sirve—se encogió de hombros.

Escudriñándola, cuestionó— ¿Y eso para qué?

Hubo un ligero aspecto agrio al responder esta vez— Bueno, verás…—explicó acerca de su búsqueda de una biblioteca y como se había topado con un salón de música donde un par de chicos "divertían" a las jóvenes, donde lamentablemente había roto un jarrón que ahora debía de pagar haciendo de anfitrión.

Al final de relato sólo quedaba el silencio, por lo que aprovechó para echar un mejor vistazo de cerca a su prima. Seguía siendo Kagome, con sus ojos azules y cabello oscuro, sin embargo, sus rasgos estaban diferente también. _¿Pero cómo…?_

— Lo tengo—sencilla declaración de la mayor rompió el ambiente, llevándola a parpadear en confusión— Voy a ayudarte a pagarla—enunció, voz tranquila llena de esa determinación que la había seguido desde niña— sólo tengo que…—una extraña sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro, un poco más oscura que las demás.

Haruhi no estaba exactamente segura acerca de que si quería saber lo que estaba tramando.

* * *

Bueno, son 2000 palabras, realmente el doble o triple, creo yo c: es algo como un reembolso por tanto tiempo sin subir un mísero capítulo. Espero realmente les guste :D

Oh, cierto:

**Chechi:** Sí, al fin ya está en la escuela :D Y sí, pienso poner romance aunque todavía no he decidido la pareja para ella. Estoy entre Kyouya y Tamaki .-. ya veremos ^-^ Oh, bueno, claro :D yo no tengo sobrina ._. Pero si primas y mejor ni decir como me llaman xD

**Pumitahime:** Hola, bienvenida :D Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Yo también suelo leer bastante de aquí, si tienes algún fic que quieras recomendarme tienes abiertas las puertas de mi bandeja de entrada xD Siempre estoy en busca de algo nuevo e interesante. Espero que el largo te haya convencido ;), muchas gracias por el fav :D y sí, aunque soy bastante mala en las descripciones ._. Hay algunos fics donde medio capítulo se trata de como está vestido el personaje y eso fastidia para mi opinión, pero yo creo que estoy en el otro extremo, donde ya apenas y dicen algo xD intentaré tirarme al medio :)

**Aiko Hime Aka:** Hola :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un honor que te haya gustado. Espero y también pienses lo mismo de este nuevo capítulo. Mucha suerte :)

**Bitterchoco:** Bienvenido/a :D Muchas gracias, ¿qué te parece éste largo? Vaya, que me haces sonrojar ^-^ Muchos saludos para ti también ;) espero te guste este nuevo capítulin :D

Un abrazo a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme. Muchas gracias, gente preciosa. Espero verlos pronto por aquí, me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de lo que escribo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
